


I'm Sorry About This Morning

by ktreereads



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktreereads/pseuds/ktreereads
Summary: Adrien and Marinette make up after an argument
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	I'm Sorry About This Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epcot97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epcot97/gifts).



> This work was inspired by epcot97 and my favorite scene from the movie "Stranger than Fiction."

"Marinette?" Adrien called into the dark as he closed the door to the apartment. "Princess, are you home?" He walked through their home to the kitchen, turned on the lights and placed his box on the counter. He stood there in the kitchen for a moment, listening for the sounds of his wife moving around in another room, when he saw a note stuck to the fridge.

_ Adrien, _

_ My parents needed some help in the bakery today, so I've spent the afternoon over there. I should be home around six. _

_ Love, _

_ M _

He smiled at the note and walked to the bedroom to take off his tie. Calling his transformation, he leaped from the balcony, on a mission to meet his lady. After de-transforming in an alleyway, he entered the bakery and was greeted by his father-in-law with an enthusiastic hug.

"Son, it's good to see you!" Tom practically shouted.

Adrien laughed. "You say that as though you didn't see me just yesterday."

Tom joined in the laughter. "Well, there's no such thing as too much when it comes to my kids." He thumped Adrien on the back. "Now, I know you're not here to see my ugly mug. Marinette is upstairs with Sabine."

"Thanks, Tom." Adrien walked through the bakery to the entrance of the residence and bounded up the stairs two at a time. After the argument he and Marinette had that morning, he was anxious to hold her in his arms. He knocked twice on the door and walked into the Dupain-Cheng's cozy apartment.

"Adrien!" Marinette jumped up from where she had been seated next to her mother and tackled him in a hug. "I was just about to head home. You didn't have to come all the way here!"

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. She always smelled so nice, like cookies, and chocolate, and  _ home. _ "I know, but I wanted to see you. After this morning I didn't want to wait, so I thought I'd escort the Princess home."

She laughed. "Well thank you, kind Prince." She turned to pick up a box from the kitchen counter, and then hugged her mother. "Thank you for these, Maman. We'll see you and Papa for dinner Sunday!" Another hug and a kiss from Sabine for each of her children, and the couple were out the door headed home. They held hands and walked until he found an appropriately secluded place to transform. After a grumbled objection from Plagg, he transformed and swept his Lady off her feet. She let out a small squeak and then giggled as she wrapped an arm around his neck and sweetly kissed his cheek. "This is my favorite way to travel."

He pressed a kiss to her lips, gently at first but with increasing passion before breaking off to breathe. "Mmmmhm. Me too." One last kiss to her nose and he shot them up to the roof tops to make their way home. Entering through their private balcony, he carried her through the doors, set her down gently on the bed and took the box from her. Sniffing deeply, his feline ears perked up. "What's in the box, Princess?"

She stood up and booped his nose. "You're favorite! Belgian chocolate croissants! I'm really sorry about this morning. I shouldn't have snapped at you about something so silly as a spoon. It really doesn't matter where you put it when you're finished using it."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "It obviously does matter, milady. I promise I'll try to remember to put it in the sink instead of next to the sink."

She smiled up at him as he dropped his transformation and they walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. He flipped on the kitchen light and placed the pastry box next to the surprise he brought home for her earlier.

Marinette looked at her surprise with curiosity. "What's this?" She opened the box and furrowed her brow as she removed the small packages of different kinds of flours. "Flour?"

"I felt bad about our argument this morning because it really isn't so hard to remember to put a dish in the sink when finished using it. So, I bought you apology flours."


End file.
